Our Words Especially - Jerza Week 2014
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Oneshots dedicated to the relationship between one of Crime Sorciere's founder and Fairy Tail's legendary Titania. l Day 2: Cake - "He could magically manipulate the energy of stars, deceive the entire Magic Council and could create complex magical self-destruct sequences, so really, how hard could baking a surprise cake for Erza Scarlet possibly be?"
1. Day 1: Passion

Our Words Especially - A Tribute to Jerza

Day 1

* * *

_Passion (n) : A strong or powerful emotion_

* * *

Erza Scarlet watched Jellal pull his hood over his head and walk out into the night. She smiled as the moon's bright rays fell upon his figure before she turned around and began walking away in the direction that she'd came.

Even though her eyes were off of him, she continued to think about him. It was incredibly nice to at last have a normal conversation with him-she'd yearned for that blessing for too long-and it was even nicer to see him as the man he was.

No, Erza suddenly thought. It wasn't 'nice'. Nice was far too tame of a word.

For whenever she thought of Jellal Fernandes, a great cacophony of emotions would be aroused. A part of it was a knotted anger at all that he had done in the past, and some of it, an anguish for not putting a stop to it sooner, pulled at her gut.

But while the negative emotions were there, the positive emotions far overpowered them. When Jellal's face came to mind, she felt an overwhelming relief that he was no longer the man he'd been in years past. She felt a simple and earnest forgiveness for his past actions, and a deep, rock-solid faith that he would succeed on his path to redemption. She felt a desire to help him in any way that she could.

She felt gratitude swell inside her chest whenever she thought about how he was HERE, actually here and not imprisoned by the Magic Council. She felt a soothing tranquility radiate through her blood upon thinking of being around him, for she felt like she could be herself around him-

But at the same time, when she thought of being around him, she really wasn't relaxed. It was almost like there was a bright fire within her, lit only by Jellal's presence.

It was this fire that made her stop and look over her shoulder. With such a distance between them, Jellal was barely visible, dwarfed by the city's moonlit buildings and streets.

The fire within roared upon the sight of him, swaying, burning, growing, demanding to be released-

So she did.

She took a deep breath and she did.

"Jellal. . . I believe I love you."

Erza didn't know if those words only had one meaning or if it had several.

But she did know that regardless, she meant it with all of the passion that resided in her very core.


	2. Day 2: Cake

Day 2

* * *

_Cake (n) : A sweet baked food made of flour, liquid, eggs, and other ingredients_

* * *

Jellal didn't let himself relax even as he pulled the cake out of the oven. He closed the oven shut, set the cake on the counter, and immediately proceeded to grab the packaged frosting and yanked the plastic knife all across the rectangular cake.

He didn't notice her come to him until she laid a hand on his wrist. He looked up from the cake to see Mirajane with a soft smile.

"You might want to try frosting it in a different way," she said. "Move smoother and more deliberately."

Jellal looked over his shoulder and saw the wall clock's hands read 2:51.

Erza would be here in just four minutes.

He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the cake. He applied the frosting on the cake with long, unwrinkled strokes, summoning every bit of his control to keep himself from rushing.

Today was Erza's birthday, and the first opportunity he really had to make it special. So he'd decided to personally bake her a surprise cake, her favorite food. He could magically manipulate the energy of stars, deceive the entire Magic Council and could create complex magical self-destruct sequences, so really, how hard could baking a surprise cake for Erza Scarlet possibly be?

As it turned out, _very_.

After several miserable failures, he had finally called in Mirajane. He didn't really know her too well, but he figured that she would be the best person to help him with that sort of thing. And sure enough, she'd helped him bake the cake quickly. But he had still ended up losing a lot of time, and now it was going to be a miracle if he could actually get this done before Erza came home.

Jellal made sure to get everywhere he had missed, and then he smoothed the frosting out. His racing heart began to slow when he decided that it actually looked decent. He laid the butterknife on the table and turned to Mirajane.

She let her eyes roam over the cake, inspecting every corner. Then she smiled. "It looks good."

He released a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. He nodded in acknowledgment and reached for the decorating bag. He pointed it downward at the cake and squeezed, slowly guiding the blue frosting to form the beginnings of the word _Happy_.

"This is a really nice thing that you're doing, Jellal," said Mirajane. "You must really care for Erza."

Jellal stopped squeezing.

He let his eyes drift shut. He thought about the vibrant scarlet color of her hair. He thought about the valiant lengths she would go to protect her friends. He thought about the kindness that shone in her eyes, and how she accepted him no matter how far down he had descended into darkness.

He also thought that he was in love with her.

Jellal opened his eyes and gave a small smirk. "You could say that."

He finished the _Happy _and moved on to _birthday._

"So how did you two meet?" Mirajane asked.

"When we were young," he said. "Although, it really wasn't in the best of circumstances—"

The door opened from across the hall.

Both Jellal and Mirajane froze.

Silence. Then heavy boots sounded at the entry.

All at once Jellal kicked himself into action. Quickly he finished _Birthday_, and then he did an E, then an R—

"Jellal?"

He nearly jumped. He and Mirajane looked to Erza Scarlet, who stood with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Was she actually surprised?

Mirajane recovered before he did. "Happy birthday, Erza," she said. "Welcome home. We were just. . . um. . ."

"Making me a surprise cake?" Erza's eyes darted over to the cake, seeing _Happy Birthday_ with a half-finished _Erza_ tacked on to the end.

Jellal winced. This was not how he had imagined this transpiring.

"Well, it's not quite finished, and we don't have the candles in, but yes, we made you a surprise cake," Mirajane said somewhat sheepishly. "I helped a little, but this was mainly Jellal's doing."

Erza's eyes subsequently bore into Jellal's.

She walked past Mirajane and crossed over to Jellal and the cake. Her eyes remained on him for a moment before diverting her attention to the unfinished cake.

"You. . . you made this, Jellal?" Her voice was unexpectedly soft.

"Mirajane had to help me a little, but yes, this was my idea," said Jellal. "However, it's not finished, so if you would just allow me—"

"It's just fine," Erza said quietly.

He wasn't quite sure if he had heard her right. "Excuse me?"

Erza turned to face him. Her brown eyes were soft and tender, and her small smile seemed to fit perfectly on her face.

"It's just fine," she said again. "Thank you, Jellal."

Jellal finally let himself relax. His face melted into a smile that matched hers. "Happy birthday, Erza."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Deaththesyd and kim yuraxjin for reviewing!**


	3. Day 3: Family

Day 3

* * *

_Family (n): 1. A group of parents and children living together in a household; or __2\. A person or people treated with special loyalty or intimacy_

* * *

Jellal had to adjust his position on the hard stone floor just a little bit before he was satisfied. It wasn't necessarily a comfortable place to sleep on-slaves didn't exactly have the luxury of actual beds in the Tower of Heaven-but it was fairly comfortable considering what he had.

He let out an exhale of contentment and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into sleep.

He heard someone crying softly.

Jellal cracked his eyes open and lifted his head. He squinted, trying to see despite the darkness-

Soon he found the source of the crying. A little girl his age was curled up into a fetal position. She was shaking as tears fell from her eyes.

It was then that he sat up. "Erza?"

The crying abruptly stopped.

But Jellal had heard it. He knew he had. He got to his feet, stepped over Wally and Sho's sleeping forms, and knelt down besides the redhead.

"Erza?" he said again. "Are you all right?"

Silence. Then Erza sniffled and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Jellal said.

"My-My family," Erza said. "I. . . I. . . I miss them."

Her fetal position became tighter as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"I-I don't know what happened to them," she said. "I don't know. . . if I'll ever see them again!"

Erza buried her head into her knees, her body racked with sobs.

Jellal looked down on her with sympathy. He knew what that was like-he too had been caught and hadn't seen his family in years. And just like her, he missed them. He missed them a lot.

But he was used to it. Erza wasn't-not yet. So naturally, he had to help her.

Soon he had an idea.

"You know, Erza, I know that your old family can't ever be replaced," Jellal said. "But. . . That doesn't mean you can't have another one. One to help you get through all of this."

"What do you-" she sniffled and took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"Can we become your family also?"

Her breath was taken from her. "Become. . . My family?"

"Yeah, your family," he said. "Me, Rob, Simon, Millianna, Sho, Wally. . . What if we were your family, while we're still here?"

"But. . . But don't you have to be related to be a family?"

"Not this time. We're special, you and I."

Erza pondered this. She drank in the full extent of his words, and the reality that they were true.

She looked into his eyes and beamed. "All right."

Jellal smiled softly. "Good." He stood up. "Now let's-"

Thin arms flung around his waist.

Surprised, he looked over his shoulder and saw Erza embracing him. Her head was buried deep into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jellal."

Jellal was too stunned to say anything. So insitead he simply turned around and hugged her back.

They continued hugging each other for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to Ajerzaaddict for reviewing!**


	4. Day 4: Reunion

Day 4

* * *

_Reunion (n): An instance of two people coming together again after a period of separation_

* * *

"Room 34 is this way?"

"I believe it is, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Erza Scarlet left the secretary with a nod of thanks and walked over to one of the adjoining halls. She looked around, impressed by the gleaming marble floor and immaculate white walls. But of course, this was to be expected of a building owned by the Magic Council.

She walked through the hall, checking each silver-labeled door to see if it was the one that she was supposed to go to. She had been called by the Magic Council so she could be asked about what exactly had happened to make a small seaport town near the coast of Fiore be utterly destroyed-a town where she herself had taken a job on recently.

She just prayed that this wouldn't be too embarrassing.

She came to Room 34 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard a smooth baritone voice say.

So that's what Erza did. She stepped into the room and watched a young man with his back to her, writing some notes down. He had vivid blue hair and wore a clean white tunic. He seemed oddly familiar—

Then he turned around, exposing his dark irises and the red marking over one of his eyes.

Erza gasped. But. . . There was no way. . . It couldn't possibly be. . .

Jellal?

This man . . . The one who befriended her at the Tower of Heaven but also the one who betrayed her, took over the Tower, enslaved all of its residents once more and claimed to all of them that Erza had abandoned them—

Her eyes became slits. She raised her sword high above her head and emitted a guttural war cry as she threw it straight at his heart.

Jellal's eyes widened. He sidestepped and watched the sword bury itself deeply into the wall.

Erza took advantage of this and ran straight at him while summoning a second sword. She screamed again and prepared herself to bury it into his chest—

His hand caught her wrist.

"Well then," he said. "And what have I done to warrant this behavior from you, Miss Scarlet?"

"You betrayed me and enslaved my friends, Jellal!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Je-Jellal?"

For an elongated moment, he was still. Then he lowered Erza's arm to her side, releasing her wrist, and turned away.

"That explains it," he murmured.

"What explains it?" Erza demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Siegrain. You've obviously mistaken me for my twin."

Her breath hitched for a fleeting moment before she hardened herself. "Jellal never even mentioned having a twin."

"It sounds like you knew him. Do you happen to know where he is, Miss Scarlet? I have been wondering about my brother's location ever since he was taken from my family."

Erza looked up to see the young man's face and searched for any sign of true compassion or concern for his brother, any at all—

But he just looked at her with a permanent smirk on his face. As if he was challenging her.

In that moment, she knew. It didn't matter whether he was Jellal or Siegrain.

Whoever he was, he was evil.

Erza closed her eyes as she came to a decision. If he really didn't know about the Tower of Heaven, then she wouldn't let him know about it.

"No. I don't. Not anymore."

The thing was, it was the truth.

"That's quite the shame, Miss Scarlet," he said. "Now, I would appreciate it if you were to behave properly. We wouldn't want word of your little mishap upon our meeting to spread, now would we?"

Erza clenched her jaw. She had to summon every ounce of her will to not punch him again.

"No, sir," she said.

Siegrain's smile broadened. "Good. Do take a seat, Miss Scarlet. I believe we have much to discuss."

* * *

He watched as she walked out the door once the interview was over.

Jellal's smile became wicked. She was a smart woman, that one. He'd been able to convince the Magic Council that he was some twin brother of Jellal's with ease, but he still wasn't sure if he'd managed to convince her. Since he'd last seen her, she had become smarter, stronger, _deadlier_. This was very evident upon first sight, for the first time she'd reunited with him, she'd been trying to save him. The second time she'd reunited with him, she tried to kill him.

What would happen the third time?

"I do anticipate the next time we meet again—"

Jellal's eyes darkened.

". . . Erza."

* * *

**Thanks to DancesWithSeatbelts for reviewing!**


End file.
